The Rejected
by Hawkeye116
Summary: Jak, Daxter, Tess, and Ashelin left 3 years ago to explore the universe with the Precursors. Left behind in Haven City, Dark Jak, Light Jak, Torn and Keira are miserable. Strangely, Jak comes back. Why has he returned so suddenly? DOUBLE UPDATE!
1. Tears

A/N: Okay, so this might be a weird story, but I had a good idea and then it just kind of wrote itself while I listened to music. Please understand that I do like Jak and Ashelin and the Precursors even though there is severe bashing of these characters in this story, if you want to put it that way. It's important to the plot that I do, so just read and maybe you'll get what I'm getting at. Anyway, with out further ado, read on and enjoy the works of my wacky mind and those geniuses over at NaughtyDog, who own all the stuff relating to _Jak and Daxter_.

* * *

Oh yeah this might help: 

"Insert Character's words" Character Dialogue  
_Insert Character's words_ Character Thought  
_'Insert Character's words'_ Dark Jak's telepathic dialogue  
_Insert Sound _Sound  
_"Insert Character's words" _Character Dialogue from a memory or another Character's thought

_

* * *

_

The Rejected  
Chapter One

* * *

_Drip, drip._

That sound was familiar to him. Not only the pitter patter of rain, or the extra drops of water dripping from sink taps in the Palace, or the leftover cement-like substance used to rebuild the city, or the drops of eco that fell from vents, and even blood falling from foes he'd vanquished long ago and in recent times. This time, it was the simple dripping of teardrops falling from the woman's face; he had seen her cry many, many times, but never so violently or miserably. He sensed her pain, understood what she wept for. Abandonment. Perhaps it was the only thing that he and Light and Keira and Torn had in common, that linked the four in the great plans of whoever looked over their lives. The scum had abandoned them.

_Great hero, indeed._ Silently, Dark Jak cursed the once-beloved Mar that had been called Jak.

* * *

It had been three years since Jak had left the tiny planet on which Spargus and Haven City were located. He'd taken the Daxter and Tess with him, and Ashelin as well, to "explore the universe" with the great Precursors. And Jak, not wanting any more interference in his life, in his mind, had asked the Precursors just one thing: _"Take the monsters away!"_

And so the Ottsel Leader had. With a wrenching pain, Dark Jak and Light Jak were torn from his very being, his mind, and his _soul_. Jak had taken away from himself the two things that made him himself. Not that it could be helped; Jak didn't care. Just like he didn't care about Keira anymore just as Ashelin cared not for Torn. The Precursors had done something to Jak that ruined him for life.

* * *

Dark watched Keira sobbing hysterically. Her birthday was today. She'd be leaving her teen years, and entering her twenties. She wanted to move out of her old apartment by the newly constructed Damas Memorial Stadium (named for the dead Wastelander) and to a nicer area "by the sea". Sig told her that transport would be provided to Spargus and she could live out her life there. 

Dark had agreed to help her pack her things, and decided to go with her to Spargus. He had nowhere to go; the citizens of Haven City ran from him wherever he walked. Keira had been rummaging around by her dresser and found a picture of Jak. _The bastard._

Dark had been in a different room, and was shocked when he detected a screech from Keira's bedroom, followed by hysterical sobs. He'd rushed to her room, to find Torn already trying to comfort her. And so now he was observing the scene in front of him.

"I j-just don't want t-to stay here anymore, there are too m-many memories!" Keira wailed, with her cheeks drenched. Torn patted her shoulder and mumbled something about cursing the blood of Mar.

Dark sighed, and shook his head.

'_What happened, Keira?'_ he asked telepathically. He received no response, just a jumble of hateful and miserable thoughts. Dark shook his head and began packaging some bedding on the side of the bed. He spotted the picture Keira had been holding and shredded it to pieces with his claws.

* * *

A few hours later, Keira felt a bit better, and the last cardboard box piled into the Hover Bus. He and Keira rode in a Hell Cat to the Wasteland, where a Wastelander picked them up in a dune buggy. The ride was short and sandy; a sandstorm approached.

* * *

Once inside the city and in the throne room, Sig smiled with pity at the broken soul standing before him. She had dark circles around her eyes, and her face was red; she'd probably been crying again. 

Sig's eyes swept to the other, who he'd really only heard about and seen from time to time. Dark Jak was a vicious monstrosity and a dangerous foe, but, as it turned out, an extremely loyal companion as well. After Jak left, the monster had given in, its hardcore, vicious nature mellowed by the warmth of companionship from a few select, kind people: namely Keira, Torn, Seem, and, of course, Light Jak.

"Welcome to Spargus, cherries. Seem should be around to help you get settled. The house is right by the beach, Keira," Sig stated, happy to see Keira grinning for the first time in a while. Dark Jak nodded.

'_And the luggage? Has it arrived?'_

Sig nearly jumped at the voice in his head, but told himself it was only Dark Jak… in his head… he was scared beyond all reasoning, but he wouldn't let Dark Jak know that.

"It has already been delivered down by the house," Sig responded.

Sig heard a mental, _'King of Spargus be praised'_ from Dark Jak, and then the two departed.

_Poor chili peppers. Hope the ocean does them good._

'_Oh, it will.'_

Sig jumped again, yelping this time.

_Don't do that!_

But Dark Jak's voice had already gone.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Does it have potential for a good story? Is Dark Jak too OOC? Just asking. Oh yeah, just for the people it applies to: I'm most likely taking down _Survivor: Spargus_ simply because I can't juggle so many stories at once. _Ghost Train_ is probably gone as well. Anyways, cherrio, and be sure to review if you want to... It would be very much appreciated. ;) 


	2. Massacre

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, Jaksterio, jess and Light-Eco-Sage! Thank you! OC stands for "Original Character", a character that an author makes up and therefore owns that character. OOC stands for "Out of Character", where a character or several characters in a fanfic are just that, out of character. Who would've guessed it? Yeah, I was kinda afraid Dark Jak was too OOC, but hopefully in this chapter I'll portray it, er, him, better. And NO this is NOT a DarkxKeira!! From now on, Dark Jak is just 'Dark', k?

* * *

Key for dialogue & thoughts

"Blah"-Character Dialogue  
_Blah_- Character Thought  
'_Blah'_- Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue

* * *

Disclaimer: It goes without saying. If you are stupid enough to not know what I do and do not own, then, well… you must be _pretty_ dull!

* * *

The Rejected  
Chapter 2

* * *

Dark watched as Seem guided two of her Leapers to the house. The Leapers carried all of Keira's property that she'd wanted to bring, which was perhaps only a dozen cardboard boxes or so and a kanga-rat hide suitcase; she had wanted to leave most of it behind. Dark had nothing of his own, so he had nothing to bring to Spargus. 

With nothing to do, Dark once again surveyed the little house that was his new home. It was right against the sea, on a ten-foot cliff that protected the shore from the ever-crashing waves. A small, wooden pavilion extended out over the edge of the cliff, and had a makeshift roof of palm fronds over it. A table low to the ground sat in the center, and small mats encompassed the table. On the table was a simple, single lily in a tasteful, modest vase.

Inside the house was a small kitchen connected to a small area for dining, a hall, and a bedroom on the lower level. Stairs across from the bedroom led up to another bedroom on the second floor, and then a balcony on the roof that allowed one to see the entire stretch of the surrounding areas of Spargus.

Dark was restless still as he gazed over the sandy buildings from the balcony atop the house. He felt as though he needed to just let go; it was something he hadn't done for some time, and it was his nature to do so. Pangs of intense hatred and fury raged throughout his body; the eyes narrowed and the fangs barred. The claws twitched quickly, and a soft hiss of purple jolts of Dark Eco interrupted the tranquil air. Dusk was approaching, and many would remember it as Nattavmorke, The Night of Darkness.

* * *

At dawn Dark hobbled into the house, exhausted and confused. There was blood splattered across his claws, arms, and chest, though he didn't remember it being there. He could recall nothing, only a severe migraine that nearly prevented him from finding his way back. He was drained; he collapsed on a mat in the hall. 

Dark heard footsteps and an urgent cry from a feminine voice, then a short gasp as the woman spotted the blood on his body.

* * *

Keira felt sick as she saw the dried fluid on the monster's body. She couldn't believe this would happen… Torn had "domesticated" it so long ago… _How could this happen?_

Dark lay groggily on the floor, close to unconsciousness and curled in a ball. Keira grabbed a soaked towel from the kitchen, and cleaned the creature of the blood. It was not until she heaved it out onto the pavilion to splash some water on it that she noticed the bullet embedded in the creature's torso.

* * *

"Wait, I think the cherry's coming around!" shouted a voice urgently. Dark had heard it before… That was the voice of the King of Spargus! What was he doing here? 

Dark rubbed a clawed hand across his head. _What had happened?_

"You-be sure he stays on his bed, chili pepper!" ordered the voice; a few seconds later, a pair of hands pressed down on his limbs, constraining him.

"What'd ya say happened, Keira?" questioned the voice. This time, the feminine voice he'd heard earlier answered.

"I heard a crash and I came downstairs, and it was lying there, and covered in-" There was a dramatic pause- "in blood!"

"Ker, got that down? Everything needs to be written down before I can make my decision."

"But Sig sir, it is not the way-"

"I'm the King, and that's the way it is now. Do it or die in the desert."

"Yes sir," answered the servant meekly. Dark listened to the scratch of a quill against crude Precursoran paper.

"Thank the Precursors we found it before it could do any more harm!" said the King.

At the mention of the Precursors, Dark's eyes bolted open and white-hot anger spread throughout his body. A crackle of electricity sizzled through the air; purple bolts of lighting hissed and broke the grip of the servant holding Dark, who was instantly dead from the impact.

Dark sprang from the cot and roared; his self-control was lost in the reveries of last night.

* * *

"ATTACK THAT THING!" yelled Sig, who'd already fired a charged-up blast from the Peacemaker. Torn had assured Sig that the monster was perfectly harmless, but now Sig knew that fact to be wrong. It was only the creature's first night in Spargus; already a few hundred had been massacred in the streets during the night. One had managed to get a shot off at the monster before she'd been destroyed mercilessly, the poor citizen. 

Sig noticed Keira cowering behind him; she was shedding tears yet again. All because of the creature she'd placed her trust in that was standing before him.

"STOP!" she shrieked. The attacking Wastelanders, amazed by her outburst, lowered their guns.

Keira slowly approached Dark Jak, shaking with apprehension.

"D-Dark, it's okay, just calm down… Please..." she whispered. Dark lashed at her but missed, though Keira still let out an ear-piercing scream.

The monster fell to its knees and put its hands over its ears. It was vibrating intensely.

Keira reached her hand out once again to touch it, finished with her scream, and whispered for no one to make a sound, as it would provoke the creature more. After quickly persuading it to calm down, Dark Jak stood erect and stared at its feet.

"Now tell me you can handle this like a man because I don't want to throw you out to the Metal Heads," commanded Sig. Dark Jak nodded.

"Good. Okay, cherry, listen to this... 'The charges against the alleged 'Dark Jak' are as follows: First-degree murder, Assault and Battery, Assault, and Manslaughter… The consequences dictated by the laws of King Wereq the third state that the punishment is… the Death Penalty. However, the consequences are to be decided by the ruling power.' Hmm…"

The creature shivered, clearly upset.

"Now, your case is a special case, and I'm going to judge you on a single answer to one question. Only one question, answer truthfully: Do you or do you not remember what you did last night?" interrogated Sig. Dark Jak shivered under his gaze.

'_I do not.'_

"…You don't." It was a statement, and not a question. Sig bowed his head.

_The poor creature doesn't know it even did that…_

"As much as I hate to do this, there is blood to pay. You, sir, are in debt of all of Spargus. If you want to redeem yourself, then you will do what I ask, and with honor: you will leave Spargus. Go to the Temple. You will spend your days with Seem to help her uncover the secrets and mysteries of a peculiar star that stains our skies. Until you are tame and mellow, you may never set foot inside this city. Is that clear?"

The creature simply nodded, shocked at its good fortune.

* * *

The Wastelander whooped as the dune buggy jumped over yet another gap and skidded to a halt at the entrance to the Monk Temple. Dark felt rather sick, but said nothing to the crazed elf that had driven him. 

After meeting with Seem again, she began to explain what new revelation had appeared in the sky and why Dark would be such a help for her.

"It is very similar to the Day Star, though it has a light blue aura to it. Surely not more Dark Ones?" Seem questioned as the two observed the burning star from the highest part of the Temple.

_'That is not possible. The Dark Ones would not dare return after… after **he** defeated them.'_

"Quiet your soul, Darkened One. There is work to be done."

Dark nodded, not daring to defy such a woman of both influence and psychic skills.

Seem skimmed through a book with ancient Precursor writings of the most ancient of dialect, searching for any prophecies that might speak of the mysterious star. There were none, apparently, for she set the book down in frustration.

"I am understanding that your knowledge of Precursor histories and technology is very great. One of my monks went to Haven Forest and looked through one of the oldest artifacts there, a telescope, and obtained some sketches of the star… They are an abomination! Come, see what the star is!"

Seem handed Dark the sketches, and Dark's eyes widened in disbelief.

_'It is… No, it could not be! Mar is returning!'_

* * *

A/N: So, how is it now? Is Dark Jak still too OOC? Is it still too weird and confusing to be a good fic? Please tell me, it is very much appreciated! Oh, and Light Jak should be appearing soon! Happy New Year! 


	3. Radio Transmissions

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviews. You all really don't know how they can make my day! Words can't express my gratitude… So, just for the reviewers, another chapter. Oh yeah, Light Jak is called Light, to let ya know.

* * *

Disclaimer: …………They're not mine! -Sniffle-

* * *

Helpful Stuff 'n' Stuff 

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

_'Dark Jak's Telepathic Dialogue'_

**Emphasized Word**

* * *

The Rejected  
Chapter Three

* * *

Keira was astonished at what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. First, there had been a massive massacre, and then Sig had sent it, no, _him_ away, perhaps the only being she could even relate to out in Spargus. She missed the company terribly, and spent most of her time with Sig in the throne room and the Arena. 

Now she was filing records in the new addition to Sig's Wasteland Palace, the Great Library. Sig would be an efficient ruler for the people, the first to keep records for Spargus. Keira was glad Sig ruled.

Keira sat down on a nook by a high window and sighed. She was exhausted from hours of reading, writing, and organizing. As she glanced out the window, a brightly glowing being broke her monotony of the endless day.

"Light!" she called out, happy to see the angelic being. Light grinned, and flapped his wings as he landed inside the open window.

"Keira! How is the sea?" he asked her. She smiled with a full face and offered a bit of blissful conversation, until she reached the news of the fate that had befallen Dark.

Light frowned. "So I've heard."

"Yes, he's at the-"

"Temple? I know, Keira. I've spoken with Seem and she discovered something that is very disturbing… Have you noticed that blue star in the sky? Well, it's not a star at all; it's a ship. In fact, the very same ship that Mar and the Precursors and Governor Ashelin left in three years ago."

Keira gasped. _Impossible._ "Why?"

"We have yet to discover a motive for their return, but… I have several theories, all rather unpleasant… Torn said he received a transmission from a ship but he failed to respond and it was lost."

_Right_, Keira mused. She had an uncomfortable feeling that they would be returning with hostility…

* * *

Torn sat in the government building of Haven City, watching a N.Y.F.E. race on a holo-screen. Samos was around, tending to plants inside the upper level where Torn lived. Samos lived with Onin and the birdbrain in her tent, which had been relocated to the newly renovated Bazaar sector. Samos assumed that Onin was the granddaughter of the Bird Lady from Sandover Village, whatever that meant. 

"All right! Go Keli! ONE MORE LAP!" Torn bellowed, cheering on one of his old buddies from the days of the Underground. What a time he'd had with that kid… She'd been a smart ass like Daxter had, and always offered competition to any who challenged her because of her headstrong nature. She'd found a passion for racing after being introduced to Keira at the Race Garage two years ago, and been a very close friend to Torn even since Ashelin left.

Torn whooped as Keli finished first, and figured he'd head down to Damas Memorial Stadium to congratulate her. Suddenly, he'd found himself with nothing to do for the past six months after the rebuilding of Haven City ended, other than doing a few odd errands for citizens and watching races. Having tried racing once, and officially hating it, the citizens rarely saw Torn doing anything, as there were no Metal Heads to fight off or KG rebellions or poverty or _anything_. Though the duty of running the city fell on his shoulders, few recognized the elf as Governor, and saw him more as an upper-class citizen with combat skills and an average Joe sometimes caught hanging out at bars.

He tramped down the stairs and headed for the elevator to the city outside when he noticed a sudden sound of static from the holographic radio transmitter in the middle of the room. At first, there was just the first usual holographic pink orb circling around and around, but then he noticed a- _face_?

"Torn, come in. Torn, are you there?" called an oddly familiar voice. Torn approached the center table slowly, eyes flashing with disbelief.

"**Ashelin**!" _What the hell is she doing here? Damned woman…_

"Torn! There you are! How is the city? How are you? Where are Dark Jak and Light Jak?"

"Hang on, _what_? How are you here? You left!" he shouted at her.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm back! And so is Daxter and Tess and my guy, Mar, here."

Jak's face appeared in place of Ashelin's, and he had a serious tone to his face.

"Torn, you need to tell me, now. Where are my alter egos?"

"Whoa, where are you?" asked Torn.

"On the Precursors' ship, and they're fighting Dark Makers on Twilaris in the Taiwinian System. But you need to tell me where Dark and Light are!" he order in a loud voice.

"Why do you want to know, _Jak_?" interrogated Torn. This was getting really suspicious…

"Huh? Oh, right, my old name…" said Jak, "Well, you know the Dark Makers, they've taken over another planet. The Precursors are fighting them, but when I tried to help, they said that they no longer needed the help of only a third of myself, that I had abandoned my brothers, and that Light and Dark and my wish were the cause of this fiasco. I honestly have no idea what that means… But then Ashy (_CURSE YOU, JAK!_, Torn yelled in his head.) thought that maybe it was because my… alter egos were still around and living on this planet. They have to be eliminated, for the safety of the planet."

Torn stared with hazy eyes at the holographic projection of Jak, not believing what he saw and heard.

"Look, maybe I'll talk to you when you land… Keli just won the Class Two Race and I want to bring her some flowers. I'll see you around."

Torn shut off the transmission before Jak could respond, and banged his fist on the table, while screaming a curse. Then, Torn did something he hadn't done since his pet Geramster died when he was ten years old. He cried.

* * *

Dark thanked Seem for the Leaper and rode non-stop through the Wasteland for two days. He gasped in wonder as he spotted the high walls of Haven City to the East. He pushed the exhausted Leaper Lizard on. Just a little more, and he'd be back. And then he'd take the Leaper to the farmers in the Agricultural Sector and have them take care of it until he needed it again. 

The buildings stood out easily on the night sky as Dark stared in wonder at the lit-up city-state. Finally he found an airlock and entered the city. Looking out at the old Canal sector, the sounds of Zoomers above, citizens walking the streets, and children playing greeted him. Dark stayed in the shadows, creeping slowly along with the Leaper following behind him.

He met up with a generous farmer who agreed to nurture the Leaper along with her heard of yakows. The poor woman shivered as Dark walked away from her. Dark sensed it and was saddened. He'd only been familiar to the citizens of New Haven, and had rarely left the area when he'd lived here in the past.

Dark took a parked Zoomer to New Haven, right to the very heart of Haven City, the Government building where Torn would be. He took the elevator up and spotted a dark figure crumpled on the Holographic Radio Transmission Machine.

'_Torn_?'

* * *

Well, there ya go. Reviews are very much welcomed and even more appreciated. Thanks in advance and check out some of my other stories if you'd like to. 


	4. Hostages

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reviews. Here's the next chapter! As always, I don't own anything but Keli (and Arrah, who will be introduced later on in this chapter).

* * *

-THE BLURB- 

_Thoughts  
_"Dialogue"  
_'Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'  
Emphasized word  
_**Emphasized word**

_

* * *

_

The Rejected  
Chapter Four

* * *

Torn glanced up at the dark entity in front of him. He turned away and cursed under his breath once more, only to see Samos hurrying down the stairs to the main control room. 

"Torn? What is going on? I was just watering the plants when-"

Torn whispered two words that made the room go silent. "They're back."

Dark nodded, approving Torn's statement. Samos gaped with his mouth open; for once in his sagely life, he didn't know what to do. Torn shook his head, righting himself. After returning to his normal erect position, he addressed Dark with a grave tone.

"He's after you and your brother."

Dark's eyes narrowed. _'Then I am after him.'_

"Are you sure you're up to that?" questioned Torn. "It's probably suicide, but I know where to reach him."

Dark sneered maliciously. _'Just give the location and a transport and I'll take care of the rest.'_

Torn laughed. "You're just like Jak used to be," he commented.

Samos pushed a few buttons and the radio transmission replayed. He typed in a few words and waited. A map, with a blinking red dot, showed up on the hologram projector. He pressed another button, and a small microchip popped out of the machine.

"Here, use this to find the ship," instructed Samos. Dark took the chip and activated it. The map instantly appeared.

"Sig, you there? This is Torn."

Sig's head popped up on the hologram projector and he began to speak. "Yeah, what is it, cherry?"

"I need a transport from Spargus for a mission for my, ah, 'agent' here to some remote coordinates in the Wasteland."

"Right on it, cherry. Let's see, hmm, what kind of a Dune Buggy does your 'agent' want? Does Dark want a guide?"

Dark jumped at the mention of his name.

"Do you?"

'_A fast one. A guide would be helpful, too.'_

Sig nodded, apparently having heard Dark's thought. "Ok, most of my Wastelanders are away… I've got a rookie who knows the Wasteland like the back of her palm. Used to be a Marauder, she did. Got her priorities straightened out and joined us again. Her name's Arrah."

'_... Her?'_

"Take it or leave it, Dark."

'_Fine, taken.'_

* * *

Dark glanced over at the bold Wastelander next to him; she was tall and slender, with extra-long ears, auburn hair, and hazel eyes. Sig patted the Wastelander on the back and told her to get rolling. 

"Alright you cherries, go to wherever you're going. Heh, Torn's 'agent'. Riiiiiiiiiiight…" Sig mumbled.

Dark rolled his eyes, and hopped into the Dune Hopper in the passenger seat. Arrah, the Wastelander, revved the engine and sped off almost instantly.

"Now, where are we going?" Arrah shouted over the roaring vehicle.

'_Follow the map,'_ instructed Dark. He noticed Arrah shiver. Probably from him talking to her in her mind. Most who met Dark the first time were frightened of how he communicated. It was okay though; he was used to it.

* * *

Arrah glanced at the map and continued on in the buggy. It took nearly an hour before Dark and Arrah reached the blinking red dot on the map. 

Arrah got out of the buggy and surveyed the land around her. "I don't see _anything_," she commented.

'_That is because you cannot see it.'_

_What the heck?_ Arrah thought. This creature was _weird_.

Dark sighed in exasperation. _'Come **here**.'_

Arrah gave Dark a suspicious look, but followed his instruction. She gasped when she saw it. There, just a shade darker than the rest of the desert sand, was a giant landed ship.

"That's what you were looking for, then?"

'_Yes. Don't speak to me, just think and I will hear.'_

_What?_ Arrah wondered. She could understand that the creature would want to remain silent, but why in the world would he hear her thoughts?

'_Telepathy,'_ Dark answered. Arrah jumped.

_You can hear my THOUGHTS?_

'_Only those that are directed as conversation or apply directly to me.'_

_Oh._

The duo approached the gargantuan ship at a slow rate. It was far past dusk when they came to it.

_Wow, big,_ mused Arrah. She could hear Dark snort. _Shut UP! Just 'cause you can read people's minds doesn't mean that you're allowed to invade them!_

'_Sorry.'_

Arrah pointed to a small door. Dark pried it open with ease, and they snuck in.

'_Jakkey-boy, where are yooooooooouuuuuu?'_

_What? You mean- I didn't know that you were- YOU'RE DARK JAK!_

'_Took long enough to notice, didn't it?'_

Arrah growled at him. No one had told her _anything_ about this mission! Suddenly she noticed something breathing down her neck.

_STOP IT!_

'_Turn around.'_

Arrah turned around in anger, which turned to fear when she saw what was there. A giant, midnight blue bipedal creature, with long arms and a small snout. Its purple eyes were flecked with red, and vicious black claws jutted from its feet and hands, or were they paws?

The creature roared and swiped at Arrah. She ducked and pulled out her gun. Arrah fired, and lodged a bullet in the creature's head. It roared in pain and collapsed on the floor beside her.

'_Dearly sorry my dear guide, but I must advise you to RUN!'_

Arrah spotted Dark snake past more odd, exotic creatures, and she sprinted after him. The creatures followed the two unfortunate elves, and there was chaos aboard the ship. Footsteps pounded behind them, and they took a right, another right, took a left… Arrah couldn't keep track of where they went as they raced throughout the massive labyrinth.

Arrah bumped into Dark, who had stopped abruptly. She caught a glimpse of his face; his eyes were narrowed and fangs were bared. Dark eco cackled around him and he let out a shout of anger.

Arrah whimpered and backed away from Dark, then cried out when she heard footsteps coming behind. However, they were lighter than the creatures' footsteps… Odd.

* * *

Dark blasted the wall in front of him with strike after strike of Dark eco. The eco didn't even leave a dent. He panted in exhaustion, and rammed his shoulder into the wall. Nothing happened. He heard the footsteps, and now Arrah could hear them too… Jak was headed right this way, and he had trapped them inside his ship. Dark punched the wall with his claws as he realized what he and Arrah were: captives. 

He turned around and looked into the hard blue eyes of the great warrior Mar. Ashelin was behind him; she had her pistol pointed at Arrah's head.

"Welcome," commented Jak with a smirk. Dark snarled at him, though he knew he couldn't do anything.

_What is going on? Why is the Governor holding a gun to my head? _Dark heard Arrah yell telepathically.

_'They're evil. They're bad. They've "crossed over to the dark side." How else would you like me to phrase it for you? We're hostages, Arrah.'_

_No, we can't be… I'm going to run for it on five, you coming?_

_'No- that's not smart...'_

_Fine, let Jak destroy you._

_'FINE!'_

_Okay, ready? One, two, FIVE! RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!_

Arrah bolted past Ashelin. Dark punched Jak in the face and shot a bit of Dark Eco at Ashelin, which knocked her out cold. Dark heard footsteps in front of him, and he was sure they were Arrah's. She'd be fine.

Without a second thought, Dark ran as fast as humanely possible out of the ship. Not stopping, he ran through the Wasteland through the night until he reached the front gate of Spargus. It opened, and Dark collapsed in the Dune buggy port. Before he blacked out, he sent Torn a message:

_'I'm here, but I don't know where Arrah is.'_

* * *

"Nice to see you alive, cherry," commented a deep voice. Dark groaned. "Where's Arrah?" 

Dark's eyes shot open and he looked around wildly. He noticed the Dune Hopper wasn't there. '_OH DAMN!'_

Arrah was still a hostage at Jak's ship.

* * *

Keira bumped into Sig as she sifted through yet another bookshelf of Precursor lore with the help of Light. Sig was dragging a traumatized Dark around with him. She needed to find any information that could be helpful in any way concerning the rescue of Arrah. Torn had radioed her over her communicator not an hour ago, claiming to have been radioed by Sig about the whereabouts of Arrah, and had contacted Dark, who didn't know where Arrah was. Torn had drawn a conclusion, and now he need Keira and Light to help him. 

"Um… Sig, what are you doing?" questioned Keira. Dark had been banished; now he was allowed in the city again?

"Found this chili peppa exhausted and lying in the dune buggy port. He went off on a mission with one of the Wastelanders, named Arrah, but when I asked him where Arrah was, he wouldn't say anything. Poor bloke."

"Um, Sig? Arrah's been taken hostage."

"**_WHAT?_**"

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	5. Savior

A/N: I'm so happy! -Is happy- Thanks so much for positive reviews! Enjoy the next chappie. There's a battle in this chapter, so there is a bunch of violence from here on out. Just warning ya.

* * *

Disclaimer: -Singing- Uh huh, oh yeah! I own, FOUR characters! Oh yeah, who's good? -Speaking- Ker (Pronounced 'Care'), Cil (Pronounced 'Sill'), Arrah and Keli (Pronounced 'Kel-eye') are MINE! But Jak & co. is not mine. -Cries-

* * *

-Blah Stuff- 

_Thoughts  
_'_Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'  
_"Dialogue"

* * *

The Rejected  
Chapter 5

* * *

Sig pounded the table as his communicator failed to reach Torn yet again. 

"Why is it doing that?" questioned Keira. Standing by her were Light and Dark.

"Radio interference. Something- or someone- is blocking all our external communications. I can only contact someone within the city; that's it!" he explained. Keira frowned.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's broken? I can try to fix it…"

"It can't be fixed, Keira! I have a feeling someone did this to us on purpose…"

'_I can go back to Haven to tell Torn more about the situation.'_

"Yeah, let me guess, you're going to stop by Jak's place on the way there, cherry? The last thing we need right now is more people to become hostages."

"Whatever happens, Jak is going to look in Haven first for you two. You have to stay here. Sig, isn't there a place where they can stay out of public for a while?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the chili peppers can hide here, Keira."

'_I don't need to hide. If anything, Jak should fear me, not vise versa.'_

"Cut it, cherry! It's already been established that you hate Jak's guts!" bellowed Sig. Dark glowered at Sig, but didn't respond.

'_I'll use force if I must, but I'm going back to Haven. You cannot stop me. I don't belong here.'_

Sig massaged his temple and groaned in thought. "Alright, go ahead, no one's stopping you. Just take the Hover Bus outside the city and don't stop at the ship."

Dark cackled evilly. He put a hand on Sig's cheek. _'You won't regret it, King of Spargus.'_

With that, Dark whipped around and walked out of the Wasteland Palace. Sig rubbed his face and noticed blood was dripping from where Dark's claws had penetrated his skin. _Damned demon!_

* * *

Dark hopped out of the Hover Bus and took the elevator up to the main floor of New Haven HQ. Torn was fiddling with several buttons on the Holographic Radio Transmission Machine. 

"Sig?" he called out. He tinkered with the machine yet again, and called out to Sig. There wasn't any response. Torn growled in frustration.

'_The transmissions aren't working, are they?'_

Torn grunted. "I take the mission was a failure," he stated. Dark grunted.

'_Jak took the Wastelander hostage.'_

"I thought so."

'_What can we do about it? Can we save her?'_

"You mean, murder Jak and rescue Arrah as an added bonus?"

'_Yeah, something like that.'_

Torn laughed. "Sure, I can pull some troops together to go with you." With that, Torn turned over to the machine and radioed a Freedom League Captain. "Cil, get some troops ready. We're going on a Wasteland rumble."

* * *

Soldier after soldier jumped out of the Hover Bus. Cil, the captain Torn had contacted, was directing soldiers behind boulders and sand dunes in case of a sudden attack from the looming Precursor ship. Dark nodded an approval of the troops around him, and, after all the soldiers exited the Hover Bus, led the way to the ship with Cil. 

When they were within two hundred feet of the ship, a Freedom League soldier cried out. He clutched his chest; crimson blood flowed over his armor. Cil took one look at the soldier and knew the element of surprise was gone. "FIRE!"

Within a second, hundreds of gunshots fired towards the ship. A great battle cry went up, and a stampede of creatures came rampaging from Jak's ship. A few creatures were brought down with bullets, but many broke the ranks of the Freedom League soldiers and extinguished the soldiers' lives.

Dark howled, losing his conscience. This was his home field. He knew what to do.

Without a second thought, the crazed Dark Warrior jumped at the neck of one of the greater beasts, straddling the brute in his fangs. Dark stabbed all ten of his claws into the creature's head. The claws penetrated the fur, skin, and even the skull. Dark channeled Dark Eco in his claws and into the animal's brain. The brute toppled over, killed from the inside out.

* * *

Bullets ricocheted across the desert battlefield; cries of the wounded and dying rang through the skies. Crimson blood and bits of Dark Eco stained the tan sand for the surrounding area; corpses of a few brutes and soldiers alike lay scattered carelessly across the ground. 

One group of Freedom League soldiers fired continuously at a particularly large brute, but was brought down by the beast's sheer strength. It stormed around and broke ranks of yet another group of Freedom League fighters. There were perhaps only fifteen of the League left standing, and they'd almost run out of ammo.

* * *

Cil ordered yet another round of fire from the few soldiers he had left. There hadn't been more than twenty-five brutes; and yet the animals had slaughtered over one hundred of his best men. Only ten beasts lay slain in the sand; Cil feared the end, knew it was coming much too soon. 

He gasped as the last of his troops ran out of ammo. Their guns whined with effort, and the soldiers perspired with exhaustion. Cil held up his gun like a club, and, in a last effort to vanquish his foes, charged forward.

* * *

Dark slashed at the beast in front of him. He and the creature danced in battle, injuring the other as much as possible. With a strained effort, Dark struck the beast in the heart. The creature roared and pinned Dark on the ground, crushing his ribs. Dark hissed in pain, and bit the creature's foot. It howled in response. Not wasting a moment, he took the opportunity and fired a charged Dark Strike at the brute. It emitted a high-frequency shriek and crashed on the sand, sending up a billowing cloud of dust. 

Dark coughed and strained with effort to stand. He placed his hands on his injured chest, channeling Dark Eco, and allowed the natural healing to occur. Though it didn't heal him all the way, the pain subsided.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Cil beating down a brute with his club. All of the troops lay dying or dead on the ground. Cil would surely die soon, for five of the brutes surrounded him, preparing for their last kill.

Dark looked away and spotted the Dune Hopper sitting a hundred yards away. Sprinting as fast as he could, Dark hopped in and revved the engine. He slammed on the gas pedal and sped towards Cil.

* * *

Cil slammed another creature over the head with his gun. He panted with effort, knocking away swipes from claws. One of the creatures roared and rushed off to the side, and the others followed it. 

Dark skidded to a stop and pulled Cil in, not wasting a second. He slammed on the gas pedal and sped off towards Spargus and away from the creatures.

* * *

Cil regained his breath as he sat in the Dune buggy. He bowed his head in prayer and thanked the Precursors for sparing his life. He turned to the creature next to him. 

"Thank you."

Dark had saved his life.

* * *

A/N: HUZZAH! Did I do the battle okay? I don't think I did such a good job, but, ugh.. Please review! 


	6. Plans

A/N: Thanks to gohan11, jaksterio, ChibiSess, shadows-of-flame, Ekobean, Nirvana Renegade Seiga, and Emera Took for reviews. Wow. That's a LOT of reviewers. I'm so popular -Feels special- Just want to let everyone know that this piece has set the record for the most reviews that I have ever gotten for a story. Thank you all!

* * *

Disclaimer: 

_Spirit  
A poem by me_

I have a Spirit  
Locked inside a cage,  
Imprisoned by the pressure of my peers.

The Spirit wants to  
Fly free,  
Releasing itself into the sky.

The desires of my Mind  
Cage the Spirit,  
Convincing itself that it is the true me.

But neither the Spirit nor the Mind  
Is truly mine;  
I only own my soul.

There ya have it: I don't own anything but my soul and four lovely OC's that are just here to be killed in later chapters anyways… Oops, did I just type that for everyone to read?

* * *

_The Rejected  
_Chapter Six

* * *

STUFF 

_Thoughts_

'_Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'_

"Dialogue"

_Word of a different language_

**_Emphasized word_**

* * *

Torn slammed the Radio Transmitter again with frustration. The blasted machine wasn't working for communication out of the city; he hadn't been able to contact Sig for over two hours. And when were Cil and Dark coming back? 

Once again he pushed a button on the transmitter. This time, a face appeared. But it wasn't the face Torn was expecting. It was Jak.

"Torn! You and I need to have a talk."

"You- Release that damn Wastelander before I send the entire Freedom League infantry to tear apart you ship! I know where it is, and I will not hesitate to attack!" bellowed Torn. There was such anger in his eyes, as Jak had never seen, amazing, really, how he had never seen this side of Torn.

"Calm down! I am willing to release Arrah in exchange for my alter egos. They are the only ones I want, and I promise I'll leave the planet as soon as I have them."

"You think I'm going to trust **_you_**?"

"Look, negotiation over a radio transmitter is definitely not what I had in mind. Come to the ship today at sundown, and we'll talk business. Come **_alone_**, I don't want another unnecessary raid from the Freedom League."

"I'll think about it!" snapped Torn. He flicked the radio transmitter off.

"Arrwak, are you going to go? Sundown is within two hours," squawked a hybrid animal that looked part monkey and part parrot. "Onin says that you should go, but bring someone with you so that you are not alone."

"I'm not worried about my own life. But, yeah, someone should go just in case they attack."

"Onin says that she has already found someone to go with you. Onin says that Pecker will come with Commander Torn to the ship for negotiations- Arrwak, WHAT? No, you crazy woman, I am not going!" bellowed Pecker.

Onin made some hand signals that made Pecker a bit nervous. "Um, I mean, _sí_, of course, Pecker will go with you," Pecker whimpered.

"Good," grunted Torn. He tramped out of the building with Pecker on his heels.

* * *

Torn walked around the building to the other side where he found a parked HellCat. He glanced over at Pecker. "You coming, birdbrain?" 

"I suggest that you, awk, watch it, _senor_! This Monkaw is a very proud creature!"

Torn laughed hoarsely. "Get in, Pecker!"

* * *

Keira quietly applied more bandages around Dark's chest. He had fractured several ribs, and had various cuts, bruises, and scratches all over him. 

"Dark, you have to stay in Spargus for a while," Keira whispered to him as he stirred awake.

"Sig and I have agreed; it's not safe for you or Light to go anywhere at the moment. You'll at least be safe behind the walls of the city," she stated. Dark began to sit up, but Keira pushed him back on the cot with a single finger.

"You aren't going **_anywhere_** while I'm around," Keira said with a force that was not normally present in her squeaky voice. Dark dared not argue with her; she was starting to scare him in more than one way.

Keira applied gauze on Dark's forehead, and moved to the door as if to leave the room. She turned back around to the cot, and stated, "I'll be watching you, Dark. Don't you dare try **_anything_**."

"Heh, looks like **_somebody_** doesn't like you very much," mumbled Cil, who lying in a cot a few yards away from Dark.

Dark frowned and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Very short, I know, but I already have this entire story planned out on paper from beginning to end and I didn't have much to work with for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. 


	7. Negotiations

A/N: Thanks so, so much to gohan11, shadows-of-flame, and ChibiSess for reviewing! Also, a special thanks to Ekobean for helping me a bit with this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Jak and Daxter; on the contrary, NaughtyDog does.

* * *

Dialogue Key

"Dialogue"  
_Thoughts  
'Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'  
Emphasized word_

* * *

The Rejected  
Chapter Seven

* * *

Torn glared at the abomination that sat across from him. He could hardly believe he was actually on Jak's ship, negotiating for the safe return of the Wastelander Arrah. Torn knew from experience that negotiations usually never turned out the way one wanted them to be. He suspected a trap, but then again, he might be able to trust Jak. 

"So, Torn, how are you?" questioned Jak from the other side of the table. Torn's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Cut the crap and get to the chase."

Jak drew back a bit in surprise. "Jeeze Torn, I never knew you hated me _that_ much."

"What do you want for Arrah? Precursor orbs? Eco?"

Jak sighed. "Torn, I only came to this godforsaken planet for one reason, and that is to terminate my alter egos. That is all I want. Give me them and I'll give you Arrah and never come back. It's just two monstrosities; nothing major."

"I'm not trading two innocent citizens of the city for them to be slaughtered! There must be something else you want: land? Power?" bellowed Torn.

Jak shook his head. "Okay, Torn, I am going to tell you why I want those two. Maybe you'll understand when I finish.

"It was nearly two months ago. I was fighting the Dark Makers on Twilaris in the Taiwinian Star System when all of a sudden the Precursors just kind of turned me away. The Leader said that he didn't my help anymore, and that I had to find myself to re-become the hero that I once was. I don't know why; I'm the same as I ever was. I'm not any different, though I may be to you. I am not going to kill Arrah; on the contrary, I want her to get out of here alive, and soon. There are only two people that I'm after, and I don't want any more killed than that.

"Torn, those monsters are harmful to this planet. They'll attract the Dark Makers again; and next time, I'm not going to be here to save you. I know you'll be fine, but what about the rest of the world? There are other cities other than Spargus and Haven, you know."

At this, Jak paused. Torn could tell Jak was being completely truthful, or at least Jak thought he was.

Torn sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Jak, they are not a danger to this planet. You misunderstood what the Precursors implied. Please, just release Arrah and leave this planet."

"No. You think about my deal, and what I've told you, and we'll see. I know I'm right."

"Fine," Torn retorted. He backed his chair up and stood up; Pecker grumbled, but followed Torn by getting off his perch on the back of Torn's chair.

"You think about it."

* * *

Torn jumped out of the HellCat in the Dune Buggy Port, with Pecker following him. He was going to tell Sig what had happened in person, for he suspected that Jak still somehow had the radio transmission machine cut off from Spargus. 

He wandered the streets, catching many glances from curious onlookers. Maybe it was because he was an Outsider; maybe because of the black tattoo from his days in the Krimson Guard that stained his face. He wasn't sure, but then again, he didn't care.

Sand fluttered past him and Pecker as they walked toward the Wasteland Palace where Sig stayed. The day was just reaching its end; dying rays of sunlight danced on the sandstone and limestone homes that dotted the sides of the rough, rocky streets. A Wastelander on a Leaper Lizard rushed past, and other Spargan citizens dove out of the way of the flying lizard and its rider. Miniature dust demons sprung up from the Leaper's hind legs, and Pecker coughed as he hovered near Torn's head.

"Arrwak, curse that crazy rider and his crazy lizard," Pecker murmured.

* * *

When Torn and Pecker finally reached the Wasteland Palace, he found Sig waiting for him in the throne room. Keira and Dark were off somewhere and Light was conversing with one of the palace servants about something that was malfunctioning in the Great Library. The atmosphere was of utmost frustration: they were waiting for any news that might come their way concerning Arrah or Jak. 

_How awful it must be, to just wait when such horrible things are happening right outside of the city_, Torn pondered.

"Torn!" called Sig. Torn turned round and greeted the Wastelander. How would he be able to tell him about what had happened? Where would he start?

"Sig, we need to talk, in private."

"Well cherry, this place is the most secure in all of Spargus. So talk all you want."

Inhaling ever so slowly, Torn started. "It all started a bit ago when I was attempting to fix the radio transmission machine…"

* * *

A moment of profound silence reigned throughout the throne room. It was impossible to do, impossible to even think that they might do that against a friend (Or a person who once had been a friend). How could they do it, and why? But they had debated for hours and hours, and it was already quite late into the night. Light had joined the discussion a bit earlier, and then Keira had aided Dark into the room. And then they had come to a decision. 

The more they thought about, the more that they debated, then the more it became obvious that there was only one choice, one action that they would eventually have to carry out. None of them wanted to. But that fact was irrelevant, for it did not matter in the slightest what any of them desired or yearned for. They would do the thing that so many before they had done in the past, one event that caused the destroying of cities and the extinguishing of lives and the falling of great empires. But it was the only thing to be done and it could not be avoided. But as to who would speak of it first, no one knew. No one in the room even had the courage or pride to suggest such a thing.

And yet, there was one in the room who was skilled in the art of the thing, and knew what everyone else was thinking. He could hear their frightened, resentful thoughts echoing through his own mind, and he could not stand it any longer.

He pounded a clenched fist on the table, the sound echoing through the room. His dark black eyes narrowed, and he spoke the thoughts of all those present:

'_We must go to war.'

* * *

_

A/N: Heh heh heh, bet you can't guess who said the last line! I'm joking, it was Dark Jak, if you couldn't tell. Anyway, please leave any thoughts you have so that I can keep improving as a writer! 


	8. Discovery

A/N: Omigosh, it's been so long, I haven't updated since February! So, so sorry! Maybe I'll do a double update or something to make it up to all of you. I know! I'll answer reviews. And that double update does sound good right now.

shadows-of-flame: Thankies very much for the review. Well, it is more like Jak and Ashelin vs. Torn, DJ, LJ, Sig, and Keira. Yeah.

gohan11: I would have personally hoped that it was obvious. Thanks for the constant reviews, by the way. It is very much appreciated.

ChibiSess: I never realized war was pokable (my own word there, not an English word. Maybe I should get a patent for it). Light will be appearing in this chapter for a bit, but this story mostly features Dark because I am a Dark fan. (Coughlookatmyc2cough)

Nessa: Whoa, such enthusiasm! I'm going! Here it is!

Air of Mystery: I'm glad that you think so. I hated the ending of Jak 3 too. Well, the Ashelin-and-Jak, er, affection part. You know what I mean.

Rei No Kaze: You're a new face, I haven't heard of you before. Thanks for your review. If you'd like to see some different perspectives of Dark, check out the two Humor genre stories in Dark Jak Fics Archive, my c2, or Krin's _Studying the Unloved_, or my _To Be Loved_. Good stuff, I tell ya.

And for those people who reviewed chappie one but are new faces:

babyblues15: I've heard the comment about Light before. He's showing up in this chapter and has shown up in a few of the other chapters as well, but this does mostly feature Dark, like I said in ChibiSess' review answer.

Kuro Kin'youbi: Thanks! I hope you continue to review it.

salena99: Now here is an anonymous reviewer that I actually recognize. I've heard of you before. I'm trying to think if you've reviewed one of my past stories or not. I'm too lazy to check. I'm really trying NOT to make Dark OOC. You see, I want the reader to comprehend that Dark is not a monster, but a common elf that barely even knows what he's doing. He's been 'tamed' over the past 3 years, so to speak. But check out chapter 2; I think you'll find it more to Dark's character.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I think up. That being, any original character not owned by NaughtyDog, the plot, and the concept that Dark can be nice without being OOC.

* * *

The Rejected

Chapter 8

* * *

By now, you should know this stuff:

"Dialogue"

_Thought_

_'Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'_

* * *

Four pairs of eyes gazed intently at Dark's head with icy stares.

"War?" whispered Keira. She was frightened, more so than she'd been in a long time. War was a terrible thing for people who were hurt and died, but it was worse for those who lived through it.

"Much as I hate to say it, you're right in your thinking," hissed Torn.

Keira was visibly shaking, her hand over her face. Then something seemed to click, and she rose, her demeanor completely changing. A glint in her eye sparkled that Torn hadn't seen since Keira had sabotaged a rival racer's Zoomer to get revenge on him.

"Jak will be coming to Spargus any day now. We must get you and you," Keira pointed to Dark and Light with her index finger, "to Haven before they do come. And if you try to do otherwise…" She trailed off, a menacing, proud sparkle in her eye. Light nodded and Dark cackled at Keira's sudden forceful attitude.

"I'll get a transport for you cherries," stated Sig. He sauntered out of the room to speak with a Wastelander.

"Torn, you stay here, I guess."

"Sure," he muttered.

"Alright, it's settled. Come on, you two," she ordered. Dark started to protest, but a sharp glare from the she-elf before him silenced him. Keira Hagai may have normally been less forceful and direct, but she'd become a smart, confident young woman in her years in Haven City.

"Have fun," shouted Torn after the departing elves, laughing at the misfortune of Light and Dark. It wasn't every day that one witnessed a demon and a light entity cower at the words of a twenty-year-old woman.

* * *

"Here, me other buggy, called the Dune Hopper. It's very light and speedy; it should get you blokes to Haven before sunset," explained Kleiver as Dark hopped into the driver's seat and Light and Keira got in the passenger side. Veger sat indifferently on Kleiver's shoulder, much like Jak and Daxter had been back in the good days.

"Thank you Kleiver," said Keira faintly, Kleiver slightly reminding her of Krew.

"My assistance was present as well," huffed Veger.

"You're quite welcome, mate," answered Kleiver, whacking Veger on the back of the head.

Dark revved the engine with a maniacal smirk on his face. This was going to be quite a ride.

* * *

Keira yelped again as the Dune Hopper soared over a few Marauder vehicles, its front cutting through the air. With a loud thud, the buggy landed, bouncing twice before righting itself. Dark slammed on the gas pedal, desperately racing away from the burning shots of red eco chased after the buggy. Keira stared out across the desert at Haven City looming on the horizon, the walls silhouetted against the clear blue sky. It had been such a long time since she'd been back in the city.

After a time, Dark slowed the Dune Hopper, eventually stopping it all together. He parked it neatly, and turned it off, hopping out of the transport.

'_An airlock is just ahead.'_

The great, gray door parted and closed after them as they waited in the airlock for the door to the city to open.

"This way to the H.Q.," motioned Keira. Together the trio strolled through the streets to the H.Q. where they would be staying.

"Your father and Onin are there already?" inquired Light.

"Oh, I forgot! It will be nice to see Daddy again," commented Keira.

'_Sounds wonderful,'_ Dark moaned.

"Oh stuff it, Dark."

Dark frowned in mock pouting, and sneered at how effectively his guilt-trip worked on Keira. When she realized what he'd been doing, Keira rolled her eyes in aggravation and ignored him until they reached the H.Q.

* * *

Dark clicked his claws constantly on his armored arm, waiting impatiently as the elevator ascended to the main floor of the H.Q. The elevator stopped, giving a satisfying squeak, and the doors exposed Samos standing near the table in the center of the room. He lifted his eyes up, and smiled in delight at the sight of his daughter.

"Daddy!" Keira embraced her father as Light and Dark leaned on the other side of the table. Turning from his only child to the two entities opposite him, he addressed them in a grave tone:

"I'm relieved that you two are safely here in Haven City. Jak will attack Spargus any day now because he hasn't gotten what he wants. Be sure to lay low for a bit and stay in the area, you two."

With a nod acknowledging what Samos had said, Light wandered off to find open quarters for himself.

_'Have you heard any news of the Wastelander Arrah since we left the Desert City, Spargus?'_ questioned Dark.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Dark Jak. But you know what they say, no news is good news," answered Samos.

_'Somehow I do not believe that the specific saying is correct in this situation.'_

"Quite true."

_'…I'm going for a walk.'_

"Actually, that sounds good. I think I'll come with you, Dark," agreed Keira.

Dark rounded on her, forgetting that she'd been present. He shook his head, trying to get across that he wanted to go alone.

Keira narrowed her eyes. "Where do you plan on going?"

_'Around the city. I hadn't planned on going anywhere specific.'_

"Right."

Dark cringed guiltily, but headed towards the door, and when no one stopped him, stepped on the elevator and watched as the door automatically closed in his face.

"That liar! He's going to the Wasteland," Keira murmured, half to herself.

* * *

Dark slammed on the breaks of the Dune Hopper, gazing out at the faint outline of Jak's ship. He stepped out of the buggy, cautiously approaching the rocket. The going was slow, but it was the price of being stealthy and possibly getting out alive and rescuing Arrah.

He slid sneakily into the ship, creeping ever so slowly to where he thought Arrah might be. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep burst of air through his nose, he sensed that she was farther in and to his left. Following his own directions, Dark continued on, surprised to have not seen anyone or anything let alone Jak or Ashelin.

He'd thought too soon. Dark detected large footfalls from down the corridor. Thrashing his head around wildly for an escape, he barreled into an empty room and shut the door in a rush, trying his best to be silent.

A strange, bipedal being thudded past him, oblivious to Dark's presence. Curious, Dark opened the door and snuck after the being. The two passed through several hallways until finally they stepped into a large hall. Dark gasped.

The being turned around in a rush, puzzled when it saw nothing. Dark breathed lightly in the corner, thanking whatever gods there might be for his power of dark invisibility. The creature shrugged, and continued on into the large hall. There, nearly two thousand beings of different races resided, like an army waiting to be called into action. Dark knew that this couldn't be any good news for citizens of Haven and Spargus. He was stunned.

_Jak really plans on going to war over me?_

* * *

Okay, how was that? Somehow, I think it was wicked stupid and just total, flat out "blah" writing. I'm losing it, I tell ya! This took me nearly 2 hours to write, and it's not even that long! It must be Writer's Block. I've never experienced that before. I have this whole story planned out, too. Unbelievable, I'm actually suffering from a mild form of Writer's Block. That's what it must be!

Sorry, sorry, dearly sorry that you had to hear my little "rant" there. Oh, by the way, I'm thinking that I might run a fic challenge for Dark Jak Fics Archive. If anyone is interested, please just say so, and I'll post the challenge in a whole new story thing. Ok, K'sani out!

REVIEW!


	9. Capture

A/N: Dear, dear, it's been so long. I've been writing for this new fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender. One story that I am particularly proud of, Floating Away, I have been writing a lot. But now, now comes the time for a double update of The Rejected! -throws party-

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers (Meowen, fluffys-sidekick, daxter the otsel, Emera Took, Yellow Drake X, ChibiSess, Ekobean, gohan11, baby-blues15, and shadows-of-flame) for being patient! Here you go! -gives out cookies-

* * *

Disclaimer: Meep. I only own my original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to NaughtyDog and Jak and Daxter's creators.

* * *

Useful Things To Know

"Dialogue"

_Emphasized Word_

_Sound_

* * *

The Rejected

Chapter 9

* * *

Dark breathed in and out slowly, trying not to loose his concentration. Staying invisible for an extended period of time was quite a feat for the demon. He slowed his breathing even more, his heart thumping. It was difficult to remain calm. The creatures in the next room were so great, so powerful, even more so than him, he suspected. An unknown emotion was creeping into his mind, and it wasn't until he became visible again that he recognized it: fear.

He tried to summon the ability again, but to no avail. A creature almost spotted him, but his reflexes were quick enough so that he wasn't seen. Dark jumped up and clung to the ceiling, lurking in the shadows. He could _not_ be seen. If he was seen, it would be catastrophic.

Silently scurrying along the wall, he prepared himself to enter the room with all the creatures. He crept very cautiously on the ceiling in shadow, hoping to the gods that he wouldn't be discovered. Inhaling slightly again through his nose, Dark noted that Arrah was being kept very close. It was going to be difficult to get her out without someone noticing.

Grasping out with his palm, he stuck his claws into the ceiling. Something dislodged from where he stuck his claws in, and Dark didn't wait to observe as the thing fell from where he'd been. A sickening feeling of disaster crept upon him, and he winced as the tiny piece of metal hit the floor with a sharp _clang_. He was in for it; he was doomed.

One of the monsters below looked up, did a double take, and roared out in some alien language. Some of the creatures began crawling up the walls, heading for Dark. There was no chance of escape with so many trying to get him. He tried his best to convince himself that there was nothing he could have done to prevent himself from being taken hostage, but knew otherwise.

This was his fault alone.

* * *

Jak sneered at the creature before him. It was Dark Jak, the one that had tormented him so long ago. The thing was going to die soon, but he wanted to keep it alive to give the Havenites and Spargusans a false sense of security. The demands of war were dire and terrible; few could really understand how things worked, but Jak knew better. He'd lived through enough wars to know such things.

"So, you thought you could sneak in here unnoticed? That your Host was _that_ stupid and oblivious? Who sent you? Torn? Or was it Sig? Please, tell me, for this is very amusing," Jak said icily to Dark Jak.

Dark Jak hissed in response, a few flecks of Dark Eco crackling in the air. Jak wasn't affected by this; he was _immune_ to it, almost sickeningly so.

"Ha! You don't fright me like you used to, Dark. Now that I think about it, it's almost… _pathetic_, really, the way you are so weak and feeble-minded."

Dark Jak just glared at Jak.

Jak raised a condescending eyebrow. "Fine, we just won't get information from you. I'll just have to give Torn a deal he can't resist…"

Dark Jak just continued to glare.

* * *

Torn flicked on the transmission machine proudly. He'd found a way to keep a private channel between Haven and Spargus with Keira's help. Now he was in Haven City, communicating with Sig over the transmission machine.

"Dark went out a few hours ago and hasn't returned. We don't know where he is," explained Torn.

Keira jumped into the conversation. "Yes, he said he was going for a walk and said he wanted to go alone."

Light sighed. "My brother is rather rash sometimes."

"Well, I'm not sure what we can-huh? I'm getting outside interference! How is that possible?" shouted Sig's head. Sig's head disappeared and in its place, Jak appeared.

"Torn! Sig! I still have your Wastelander. I don't want to harm her! But this time, I'll offer you a person for person. Give me Light and I'll give you back Arrah," exclaimed Jak over the transmission.

"What!" shouted Torn.

"Where is Dark?" yelled Keira.

Light sighed once again, speaking directly to Jak. "Greetings, Host," he said dryly.

Jak narrowed his eyes. "You! Ugh."

Light kept staring at Jak in indifference. "If it really need be, I will gladly hand myself over for the safe return of the Wastelander Arrah."

"No!" Keira cut in, "You're not! We won't let you."

"Yes," agreed Torn, "I don't want more any more people dying."

Sig's head popped up again. "Haven and Spargus will not give up on Light or Dark! You're not getting either of them!"

Jak's head appeared again. "But that is where you are wrong, King of Spargus. I already _have_ Dark. All I need is Light and I'll leave your planet."

Keira gasped. Light shook his head.

"Host! Leave us!" Light bellowed, cutting off the transmission to outside of Haven and Spargus.

Sig's head popped up. "Torn? What do you think?"

Torn rubbed his temples slightly. At last, he responded. "Get some troops ready, just in case. Two hostages is _way_ over the edge. We have to rescue them."

Sig nodded. "Over and out." His head disappeared and the transmission stopped.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Keira.

Torn's eyes narrowed. "We make war."

* * *

A/N: That… was cheesy. WAY cheesy. Like Bleu Cheese cheesy. Nyah. Ugh.

Anyways, on to the next chapter! (Double update, remember?)


	10. Loss

A/N: YAY! Double update! Here's the second chapter! -does the (patented… not really) double update dance-

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Jak and Daxter, Keira would be a little more like Ashelin coz Ashelin kicks butt. (Well, 'cept for the last scene of Jak 3… -cringe-) 

Point being, I don't own Jak and Daxter.

* * *

Why do I even _bother_ including this? 

"Dialogue"

_'Dark Jak Telepathic Dialogue'_

_Emphasized Word_

* * *

The Rejected

Chapter 10

* * *

Torn crept along through the metallic halls, Sig right behind him. They'd gotten onto the ship along with a lot of Freedom Guard and Wastelander troops, just in case. They'd made offers to Jak, Torn had reasoned, and Jak had declined. And now they were going to rescue Arrah and Dark, the hostages of a might-be war. 

He stopped for a second, gazing at a room full of dark, twisted creatures. There were so many. There was no way to get Dark and Arrah out. How would they ever?

Torn turned back around and addressed Sig. "We need someone sneaky to go in and free the hostages."

"What d'ya think? We create a diversion or whatnot?" Sig's eyes glinted.

Torn nodded. Sig smirked, cocking his Peacemaker.

"Well, I can send in a Wastelander to do the job. Hopefully the cell will be open-able."

"Yeah."

"Send your Wastelander in. We start the diversion in five minutes. I'll alert the troops."

"Right-o, cherry."

* * *

The battle raged on inside the ship. Creatures and elves fell alike. It was difficult to see because of the abundance of all the life forms on the ship. 'Chaotic' would be an understatement for both sides. 

Torn shouted out and hammered a creature square in the chest with his gun. It toppled over, dead.

Quite suddenly, he heard Sig yelling out. "RETREAT! We've got the hostages! RETREAT!"

Torn turned around and sprinted as fast as his worn body would permit him, rushing through the room towards the hallway that would be the way out. Only one problem: it was blocked.

* * *

There were three beasts guarding the entrance to the hallway that Dark could see. Arrah and some Wastelander that had saved them were with him, peering out at the creatures. Dark frowned, thinking. At last, he came to a solution to the problem: 

'_I'll go and attack. Cover me and come running right after the creatures are dead.'_

Arrah and the other Wastelander nodded.

* * *

Dark rushed towards the creatures, dancing in battle. Arrah observed in silent awe as the warrior hurled sizzling balls of Eco towards the creatures. The warrior was made _just_ to kill. It slightly puzzled her that a thing designed to make war could have a decent personality. But then again, Dark was no 'thing.'

A hoarse shout brought Arrah back to her senses, and she cried out as she saw Dark fall. Going on pure instinct and reflexes, she dashed over to his attacker, pulling out her gun and aiming. She lined the gun with the attacker's head, and placed her hand on the trigger.

She never got to pull it; just as she was about to shoot a creature came behind her and stabbed her in the neck and back. She died instantaneously.

And then there was nothing left but a gun lying on the ground and a corpse covered in blood.

* * *

The remaining troops came pouring out of the ship, running as fast as they might back to the transports that had brought them there. Torn staggered into one and Sig came close behind him.

"We have to get back to Spargus!" exclaimed Sig in a hurry.

"No," Torn fired back, "I have to take my men to Haven!"

Sig grunted. "Just start the thing so we can get out of this with our heads still on!"

Torn fired up the engines and slammed the thing into gear, speeding towards Spargus without a second thought.

* * *

"Alright, good job team!" cheered Keira. They'd just finished building the makeshift fort-city situated closer to Jak's ship than either Spargus or Haven City. Freedom Guard and Wastelander fighters would reside here in case they needed to be called for action in the future if a long war was to break out.

Light smiled. The building had taken three days, and that was very quick, considering the fort was nearly the size of a small city, and might've been mistaken for one.

"What do we call it?" interrogated a Freedom Guard soldier to Keira and Light.

Keira tilted her head in thought. "Why not keep it simple? Does 'Wasteland HQ' sound okay?"

"Sure," commented the Guard. Keira flashed the man a smile.

"Great. We'll have to start posting some troops up soon, both Freedom Guard and Wastelander," stated Light.

Keira nodded. She hoped very much that the forces that would be stationed here would not be needed, but there was always a chance of war that was very real, as declared by Dark after long hours of debating concerning saving Arrah only a few days ago. Were Arrah and Dark all right, anyway? Keira wasn't sure. She couldn't hope they were, for hope wouldn't help her.

Only faith would.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, I like the ending to this one! What do you think?

You know, this might've been a bit rushed… Sorry…

Thanks for reading.

And now cue me to bring out my stack of Harry Potter books. I'm going to try to read them all before The Half-Blood Prince comes out on Saturday. Eep! I love reading! But BEWARE! I AM ARMED!

With what, you ask?

A foot-high stack of hardcover Harry Potter books. BWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
